


Balance of Body and soul

by Mikamod



Series: Our Souls are Made of the Same Star [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 18 year old Bruce, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Soul Mate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, adult!bruce wayne, fem!Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Brie and Jim take the last leap to solidify their soulbond.





	

He placed his lips to the dark patches on her skin, tracing the rough skin of scars with light fingers. Her uniform top discarded, all her weapons and belts resting on the table. Brie was eighteen had been for a few months but she had been helping out in Central City. Just looking at the new bruises littering his bonded's body, it looked like a hell of a fight.

“You took a beating.” The words almost a breath against her neck, feeling her shiver in anticipation, he wondered briefly if she has been touched like this. He couldn’t help the spark if jealousy yet he pushed it away.

“When the person you're fighting can run faster than the speed of light bruises are to be expected.”

She turned in his arms a smile on her face, though the cut on her lip made a strange contrast.

Her brushed the lone strand of hair that had fallen from the tight bun she pulled her hair in for training. His hands gentle in their movements, she pulled him in closing the space between their lips.

It wasn’t the first time Brie had kissed him, though it was only the second time he’s felt her lips on his. It was electric, every line of cheesy romantic description sparks racing through his blood, through the bond between them.

Brie tasted unexpectedly sweet, in fact, her kiss tasted like an old orange candy, he remembered it well it was his favorite until the shop went out of business. He pulled her hair tie letting feeling as her hair fell out.

Jim felt her move them towards the bed, both working to keep them balanced. Brie broke away tugging at his tie unraveling it, pulled his collar open before scraping her teeth across his collarbone, before nipping at it. Jim threaded his fingers in her hair, enjoying the feeling of the raven locks between his fingers. 

He laughed at Brie’s clumsy attempt to unbutton his shirt but a sharp bite to his neck cut it off as she simply ripped the shirt open. He pulled back to look at her with a false look of irritation.

“I liked that shirt Brieanna.”

“Well, I have plans, it's in the way like this is.” She pushed it off his shoulders both ignoring it as it fluttered to the floor.

She unbuckled his belt and pulled down his fly. Jim smiled hugging her tightly to him slipping off her sports bra, he pulled her into another kiss once more enjoying the taste on his tongue. He stepped out of his pants and boxers, as Brie shimmied out of her own bottoms.

He didn’t have time to drink in the sight when her mouth was on his again. He spun her around lowering her onto the bed, he smiled eyes roaming the plains and curves of her body. Jim ran his tongue up her sternum, before suckling the top of her breast. He admired the dark hickey he left, hidden from sight.

Brie didn’t seem to care as she laid her mark on his neck, he could feel the sting of the bruises she left. He slipped his fingers down her body tracing every rise and dip in the skin

He slipped his fingers through the wetness in between her thighs. She whimpered at the touch grinding down on his fingers.

“You do seem excited.” Jim nuzzled her neck, tracing her spine as he slowly inched two of his fingers inside of her, placing his hand against the curve created when she arched off the bed.

He laid more open mouth kisses on her abs as he crooked his fingers searching for the nerve bundle that would help her reach a climax, she was still too tight.

“I’m going to try something doll.”

He kissed his way down her body as his fingertips brushed across what he was looking for, pulling a cry from her lips. He swept his tongue along her core, she almost crashed her pelvic bone into his nose before he moved his free hand to her hip putting pressure down.

She slipped her fingers into his hair, pulling on it with each spark of pressure. The bound had been blown open, overloading it with the warmth in her body.

He turned his head to her inner thighs biting them lightly as she came, her whole body trembling under him.

“More.” Bries' voice was wrung out, she smirked before flipping the two over straddling him. She was a vision in his eyes, a jolt of pleasure coursed through him as her hands wrapped around his shaft, though the heat of her hands was replaced by the slick warmth of her.

Jim cupped her face pulling her into a deep kiss as Brie started to rock her hips. He moaned into her mouth before she pulled away flexing her legs to lift her hips up, riding him.

The bound looped their emotions together growing stronger and stronger as they made love.

It didn’t take long for him to feel close to the edge. Perhaps it was the new aspect of the bond that allowed their pleasure to flow into each other.

When he reach that edge it hit him like a hammer. Brie pulled him into another kiss swallowing his moan and muffling her own cries.

He turned the two onto their sides, pulling out he went to fetch a washcloth cleaning her up.

“Lay down James.” He couldn’t resist her. Jim slipped in behind her pulling her close allowing her to curl into his chest.

“Sleep doll you look like you need it.”


End file.
